


Like Parallel Lines

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "I hope that if alternate universes exist, it will still be you and me in the end." -Tina Tran





	Like Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The AU where Barry is a vigilante by night and a lawyer by day, while Iris is his long lost ex, and college sweetheart.  
> (aka the daredevil au no one asked for)

“I’m in town for a meeting, thought I’d drop by..” She says.

He scoffs. Hands weighing down on both of his hips. “There’s no _thoughts,_ when it comes to you, Iris.”

“Cut the bullshit, why are you actually here?”

He hears her heartbeat slow down as she crosses her legs on his couch. “Would you believe me, if I told you I missed you.”

* * *

 It’s not a question rather something to get him off. “No.” Barry replies straight, quickly.

* * *

 He hears her click her tongue to her teeth, _tsk_ , and sigh, “Smart man, Central City Uni education really paid off.”

He raises his eyebrows to sign that she _needs_ to get to her point. She sighs once more, not in discontent but rather because he knows she’s thinking this is _no fun_

* * *

 Iris has never been the one to miss an opportunity at sarcasm and fun, and he should know, he spent 2 years joy riding through Central City, with her hands wrapped around his arms. He remembers it like yesterday;  _Him and Cisco sneaking into a posh and fancy party, by using his blindness to distract the guests and attract their pity at the same time. Their plan was to get the most expensive alcohol from the kitchen and then fuck off, but something pulled him to the floor. The white cane in his right hand glided smoothly against the floor as his feet pushed him towards someone who’s heartbeat stood out from all the others. A feet apart from her, he got stopped by a security guard, fearing his reveal he tried coming up with excuses, but she intervened and told the guard he was her guest. As the night went on they got to know each other over shoes, and rich daddy issues, and that’s how she pulled him in the spiraling darkness._

* * *

 “Did you listen to a word I just said Bartholomew?” Her voice snaps him out of the past. “I- Uh..”

 

“I said I have a meeting with the Rogues Gallery, you know the most prestigious art gallery in the whole country, maybe even world! You know how my dad’s got his hands in everything, big financing fool and all, but now there’s something rather iffy going on, he thinks they’re stealing money or something, either way I-

“-have to investigate. On some little trip to help your daddy? And you want _me_ to help you..Why?" He challenges her.

 

He can practically hear the smile in her voice. “I’m glad you asked Bartholomew, you’re a lawyer, so if my meeting leads to other vicious activities, I’ll have you by my side!” She puts much emphasis on _vicious_ , her tone having a hint more of excitement.

 

He rubs his forehead, _ridiculous is what this is_ , he thinks to himself.

He hears her walk towards him, her hand raising towards his cheek, but he catches it before it even touches the skin there.

 

“Oh _come on_ Bartholomew, it’ll be like old times, it’ll be _fun_ .”  He lets go of her hand abruptly, practically throwing it away. “ _Oh no_ , we have very different definitions of fun, not to mention, you can’t just show up out of nowhere and expect me to fall to my knees and follow you through hell.”

She scoffs. But he isn’t done. “It may come as a shock to you, but I’ve moved on? There’s people I care about, people, I want to keep safe, so no don’t just expect me to march on right behind you every 10 years you show up.”

 

She walks past him, brushing his shoulder. His breathing is uneven, he’s just said some things he hasn’t gotten off his chest since the night he left her at Eobard’s doorstep, since the night she asked him to kill the man who got his mom killed.

* * *

 As she opens the door, she leaves him with one last thing.

“You know you could’ve just said no.”

And he hates that there isn’t even a twinge of regret or remorse in her voice.

But most of all he hates that she’s just opened up the door to the feelings he thought he buried long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Iris existing together, without each other, and finding each other through the different universes, 
> 
>  
> 
> edit: if you guys would rather just have a daredevil au I’d be happy to stick to that let me know


End file.
